It is well known by pipe smokers that tobacco requires tamping after being lighted in order to improve burning thereof in a desired manner. While this tamping may be accomplished with the thumb, the burning tobacco is both hot and the coals are black so that a separate tamping element is preferrably employed. Such a separate element may or may not always be readily available to a pipe smoker and thus there have been developed and marketed a variety of ingenious arrangements for connecting pipe tampers to pipe or cigarette lighters. Such arrangements include hinged tampers, sliding tampers and in fact most conceivable manners of mounting a tamper on a lighter. Examples of this art are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,063,066, 2,633,137, 2,719,526, 3,220,420, 3,269,396, 3,263,690 and 3,746,013.
The necessary complication of the above-noted arrangements add to the necessary cost thereof and limit their longevity. The present invention provides a combination of lighter and tamper which is integral in structure to thus obviate the problems of prior art devices.